Angelina II of Sierra
| place of birth = Los Angeles, GC, Sierra | religion = | occupation = Student | signature_type = Signature | signature = Elisa's signature.png }}Angelina II (born August 12, 1996 as Elisa Madeleine) is the fifth and current reigning monarch of Sierra. As the Queen Regnant, she ascended the throne following the abdication of her father, Smith II on June 21, 2015. She was born at the Occidental Palace as the first grandchild of then-Queen Angelina I and Prince Adam and is the great-granddaughter of the late Smith I. She is a descendant of , the fifth of the to the British , and is the current head of the House of Columbia. While she is legally known by her regnal name, Angelina II (in honor of her grandmother, Angelina I), the media and public has occasionally continued to refer to her by her princessly name, "Elisa". Having completed her education at the Wilshire Preparatory School, Elisa is currently attending the Santa Monica Boarding School her . As she has yet to come to , her roles and duties as Crown Princess are substantially limited as of present. While Crown Princess, Elisa attracted attention from the media and public to her life since her birth. With Elisa and her siblings heavily protected from the scrutiny of their royal parents, she nonetheless remained the subject of interest in the Sierran public sphere. Interest in Elisa has amplified following her ascension as Queen, as she only completed her high school education two months before. On January 24, 2016, Angelina II announced that she would fully dedicate and commit to her studies at , temporarily giving her uncle, Prince George, the position of , until she completed her academics. Early life Born on August 12, 1996 in the Nursery Room of the Occidental Palace, Elisa was delivered by her mother, Evelyn, with the medical assistance of the Palace's personal on-site medical staff. Weighing 8.2 pounds, Elisa was delivered in the presence of her father, the King. Shortly after her birth and the signage of her birth certificate, news of her birth was officially announced by her parents at the Occidental Palace Master Balcony before a public crowd. Her first public appearance was made on August 15 when she was carried in her mother's arms at a public outing. While her mother, Duchess Evelyn spent much of her time at the Palace raising Elisa and her siblings, Marc and Clara Maria, Elisa spent a decent amount growing up under the care of her nanny, Cornelia Ernesto, who served as the for Elisa's younger siblings. In addition to her siblings, Elisa enjoyed the company of her cousins, the children of her paternal uncle George and aunt Leslie as well as the children of her paternal aunt Madeline and uncle Ramon. Education Elisa received her first education from the Los Angeles National Mall Premier Daycare Center at the age of 3 and continued until the age of 5. Elisa entered at the Wilshire Preparatory School, an elite K-8 educational institution serving children of Los Angeles' most successful families. During summers, she and her siblings would receive supplemental training from professional tutors who helped strengthen Elisa's knowledge and preparation as Crown Princess. From a young age, Elisa began developing an interest in playing the , , and the --all three of which, she mastered by the age of 13. She also began writing , took lessons, and received private training from an instructor. After turning 6, her grandmother, Angelina I, passed, thereby making her parents the new King and Queen Consort of Sierra. This change in turn, gave Elisa the title of Princess and Duchess of Mojave, and made her the new to the Sierran throne. Heiress to the Throne While Crown Princess, she received rigorous training and preparation to fulfill this capacity throughout her life. She made frequent public appearances alongside her family and attends nearly all royal processions and events. In addition, she spoke on behalf of her parents and the Royal Household at occasions and events where they were not present. She was given the honorary military position of Field Admiral of the Navy during the 2015 annual Trooping the Color event. Through this capacity, she served as the ceremonial head of the Navy, a common position held by those with the Duchy of Mojave title. The Crown Princess' choice of fashion also attracted the attention of the media, who paid close attention to the attire Elisa is found wearing. Despite Elisa and her siblings' protective parents and staff, Elisa had on occasion, made appearances and statements to the press without the prior knowledge of the Royal Household or government. Deemed charming, courteous, and kind, Elisa received praise from the public as a "true princess". Ascension On July 22, 2015, Elisa's father, Smith II, declared his abdication before Parliament and transferred the Crown to her, thus rendering her Queen of Sierra. In becoming Queen, she became the fifth monarch and second queen of Sierra, as well as the youngest to accede to the throne, as well as the youngest current reigning monarch at the time. She took up the regnal name of Angelina II, in honor of her grandmother, and bequeathed the titles of "Duke and Duchess of Cabo" unto her parents as her first acts as queen. Almost exactly three months later, on October 23, 2015, Angelina II was formally as Queen of Sierra at the entrance of the West Wing of the Parliament Building in the presence of her family, including her father, and other important figures. Reign As queen, Angelina wields a considerable amount of power and responsibilities including her royal prerogatives through the Constitution. In practice and out of quasi-legal convention however, she has relegated virtually all of her powers and duties onto the Prime Minister, the Kingdom's . Angelina stated that it was her intention to continue fulfilling the role as a ceremonial and representative monarch, and abstain from entering the political sphere of Sierran government. In January 2016, Angelina announced that, in order to pursue a career in engineering, she decided to attend to obtain a master's degree and appointed her paternal uncle, George, Prince of San Diego to assume the Crown-in- for the duration of her academic studies. She stated that although she hoped to continue representing the state as its Queen, she believed that the time and efforts sacrificed in college would warrant a more abled individual to hold the Crown. As her father had recently abdicated and rescind to being a Duke, the natural choice was her father's brother, George, who is three years younger than him. Patronages Although Elisa was still a minor while Crown Princess and was not legally responsible for her own finances, she nonetheless was listed as the patron of over 10 organizations and societies, most notably the Los Angeles Charter Libraries and Parks, which bears her name and arms in appreciation to its chief sponsor. All of Elisa's financial support to these groups were provided for by the Privy Purse of the Royal Household. As Queen, she will assume the patronage of the 500+ organizations her father presided over. Personal life Much of Elisa's personal life has been kept away from the public due to the protective nature of her parents and the royal constraints imposed upon her and her family. Known to play the piano, violin, and guitar, Elisa has also done poetry, taekwondo, swimming, , tennis, and basketball. Elisa has participated in her school's mock trial club as well as served as editor-in-chief of her school newspaper her junior year. Elisa expressed her hope to become a (similar to her mother's past pursuit) in the future and had hopes to attend the engineering program at the prestigious . She was accepted, and eventually decided to pursue her academics there on January 2016, entrusting the role as the Sovereign to her uncle, Prince George, as her regent. Titles, styles, and arms | offstyle = Your Royal Highness | altstyle = Madame }} *'August 12, 1996 – October 15, 2005': Her Grace The Marchioness of Lancaster *'October 16, 2005 – August 11, 2014': Her Grace The Princess Royal and Duchess of Mojave *'August 12, 2014 – June 21, 2015': Her Grace The Crown Princess and Duchess of Mojave *'June 21, 2015 - present': Her Royal Highness Angelina II by the Grace of God, Queen of Sierra, Britain, England, Scotland, Ireland, and Wales and Protector of the Sierrans, Sovereign of Bénieîle, the Channel Islands, Los Pacifícos, the Gilbert and Ellice Islands, Rapa Nui, the Sierran Samoa, Paramount Chief of Hawai'i, Righteous Sovereign of the Deseret, Most High Lady of Cancún and Yucatán, and Sovereign of All Other Loyal Lands and Islands, et al. As Crown Princess, she officially held the titles of Crown Princess of Mojave and Duchess of Mojave simultaneously while also unofficially holding the distinction as Crown Princess of Sierra. As is custom for all royals with the exception of the King and Queen, Elisa was officially styled as Her . When addressed, she must be addressed as Your Grace before subsequent usages of the address Lady. Following her ascension, she is now styled Her Royal Highness before subsequent usages of the address Madame. Those personally acquainted with the Queen may refer to her by her pre-regnal name, Elisa or middle name, Madeleine. |torse = None |helm = None |escutcheon = , , and a fixed in a |supporters = , A proper, Sinister a also rampant proper |supporters = , A proper, Sinister a also rampant proper |compartment = Tricolor band on bottom inscribed with the motto assigned by our royal King Smith I that is to say "Libertas sine sacrifico". |motto = Libertas sine sacrifico. |orders = None featured |other_elements = Behind the shield a mantle Gules fringed and tasselled Or and lined ermine, at the top thereof the Crown of Sierra proper |banner = The flag of Sierra |previous_versions = (As Crown Princess of Sierra/Mojave) }} Honors National Damehood Under the 1955 Federal Statute of Royal Honors, Orders, and Awards for Minors, Elisa and her siblings were prohibited from receiving any honors, orders, or awards from heraldic orders both domestic or foreign. When she turned 18 in 2014, she became eligible to receive such honors although she has yet to be awarded. She and her siblings however, were not prevented from taking honors or awards from the civilian government or private organizations, and she received two notable ones as a minor. Civilian *2014 Young Sierran of the Year Award (Honorary) *2nd Place in the Gold Coast Provincial High School Mock Trial Competition (with team) Foreign Elisa has yet to receive a foreign honor or distinction. Family tree See also Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Monarchy of Sierra Category:Sierrans Category:Sierran Royal Family